


Spooky Spooky Skeleton

by Underestimated_amateur



Series: Spoopy One Shots Without Much Plot Oooooo [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cause of Max, Daniel isn't homocidal, Face Painting, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, He's in a band tshirt tho, Mild Language, What a wild child, family fluff?, idk - Freeform, which is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: “I’m going to scare the fucking shit out of David.”“Language,” Daniel scolds, turning to gather up the supplies.“I’m going to scare the freaking shit out of David.”Daniel sighs.





	Spooky Spooky Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've written so many cuss words in such a short amount of text, to be honest.

 

“Ugh, are you done yet? I can smell your hand lotion and it stinks.” 

“If you'd hold still better, I'd have been done by now.” 

Max grumbles, trying not to flinch or shuffle every time Daniel touches his face. He wanted to be the Grim Reaper this year and instead of just taking the lazy route and getting a mask, he chose the option of face paint. Might as well at least look cool if he’s forced to be apart of the festivities. Except, he would've changed his mind and just had David buy a cheap plastic mask if he had known beforehand it would require someone else touching him. At first David offered to help with the gunk, but once it was obvious that if it wasn’t just a few lines or dots, he was  _ shit _ at applying paint. Daniel took over from there. Minus the times he snips back at Max's attitude, he at least doesn't talk much when doing it, unlike his cheerier counterpart. 

The weirdest thing, really, isn't how the blond’s hands and arms are covered in smudges of black, white, and gray. Nor the fact they're practicing a week before the actual holiday, because Daniel's a perfectionist. It's his current attire that's odd. Ever since Max has known Daniel, the man has always worn nice clothing, even as a camp counselor. Usually it's a collared white shirt and white khakis; be it pants or shorts. Always white, or at least pale colors, and hair always styled and brushed. Even when David insisted he at least wear a Camp Campbell t-shirt, the other just wore it over his white shirt. So, with all of that, it threw Max off to see Daniel in a black band t-shirt and equally dark sweats with bedhead and bare feet in the middle of the floor in the counselor's cabin. He looked tired too, not even faking a smile, but still not quite frowning. 

“You look like shit,” he jabs because he's starting to get bored. 

“I didn't get much sleep, David kept me up all night.” The other sighs, wiping at his cheek and successfully smearing paint on his own face. 

“Gross,” Max sneers. 

_ “Decorating,” _ Daniel stresses. “He keeps buying more and more stuff to put up, even though I told him it's a waste.” 

“You don't like Halloween?” What asshole doesn't like Halloween? Sure even he doesn't care about trick or treating with friends or dressing up, but hey, free candy and it's encouraged to scare the shit out of people. What's not to like? 

“I do,” Daniel brushes him off. “I just like the history and stories inspired by it more than participating.” 

‘And the candy’ goes unspoken, but Max is onto him. 

Setting the small sponge down and capping the paint tubes closed, Daniel announces he's done. 

“About time,” Max sasses, but snaps his mouth shut at the disapproving frown he gets. It’s unnerving how Daniel doesn’t even need a costume to be scary. 

Rolling his eyes, Daniel hands him the mirror that has been sitting beside him. 

And wow. Max smirks, turning his slightly to get a complete view of his face. It’s a hell of a good job. The black and white don’t mix too much and the shading with the gray paint isn’t bad. Daniel even gave him neck bones, though less detailed, a nice touch. 

Peering up at the counselor from the mirror, an evil idea forms in his mind. 

“I’m going to scare the fucking shit out of David.” 

“Language,” Daniel scolds, turning to gather up the supplies. 

“I’m going to scare the freaking shit out of David.”

“At least help me clean up first.” Daniel sighs, but Max notes it’s disgustingly more fond than tired.    
  
  


.

**Author's Note:**

> What this isn't two days late. Shhhhhh. 
> 
> Also I have no clue how this happened though, but, here, just take it. 
> 
> (Also this fandom needs more of Daniel in a Camp Camp shirt js) 
> 
> im so tired


End file.
